A conventional standing decorative garden lamp includes a transparent decorative tube and a standing rod, which inserts into ground while the tube is provided with some light assemblies inside. Since the tube is directly connected on the rod, the engagement between both can not be firm in order to replace the bulb assembly in the tube, as it is broken. It is found that the decorative tube of the prior garden lamp will be possibly loose when it is used. The tube may separate from the rod in accident that should be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a standing decorative garden lamp, which is provided with a connector to firmly engage with the standing rod and to connect with the transparent decorative tube in secure for convenient utility. Now the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.